Exam Terror
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Marlene McKinnon needs help in her charms work for her OWLs, luckily she has a great friend in Lily Evans to help her.


**Exam Terror**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

**AN:** Captain of Pride of Portree Season 2 for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

Character: Marlene McKinnon Scene: 5. doing their OWLs

"Avada Kedavra!" – Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' – Thoughts

*Numa Numa Dance* – Actions

**~.~**

"Okay…I can do this…I can do this…I can do this…" Marlene McKinnon muttered as she pointed her wand at a small wizarding figure that she transfigured a few minutes ago. She was practicing her skills for her OWLs and her worst subject was charms. Marlene was the classic Ravenclaw, she loved books and her favorite class was astronomy. She wanted to know everything about the stars and their alignments…everything. It was time for OWLs so she needed to practice and thought her worst subject needed some polishing.

"Okay…on three…one…two…thre-"

"Hey Marlene!" Someone yelled whilst slamming open the door making Marlene freak out and accidently shoot off a spell at the figure and it blew up in her face.

"Oops…" The person who entered grinned sheepishly and looked at Marlene who had black ash over her face and robes with a stunned expression and mouth wide open. Marlene blinked her eyes and coughed a bit before looking at the idiot who barged into the classroom.

The idiot was her best friend, a fiery redhead with an equally fiery attitude, Lily Evans. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Marlene, here let me help you," Lily exclaimed before using a household charm to get rid of dirt, or in this case ash.

Once Marlene was free of ash she glowered at Lily and asked, "What possessed you to rush into the classroom and yell your entrance to the world where I'm practicing spells? Hmm?"

Lily grinned sheepishly then whistled innocently while looking to the left. This made Marlene sigh before asking why she came in the first place.

Lily smiled at her before glaring at nothing while telling her the reason she came. "It's that toe-rag James! He's sooooooo annoying! He keeps asking me out and pranking Sev! I hate him!"

At the end of telling she slammed her fists down onto the table and growled. Marlene put her fingers to her temples and rubbed them thinking, 'This fighting will be the death of me…'

After sighing again, Marlene looked at Lily and said for what felt like the thousandth time, "Calm down Lily. Getting angry won't help your situation. You need to calm down and think about this rationally. Now breathe in and out…in and out…"

It took a while but Lily finally calmed down with the breathing technique. "What would I do without you Mar?" Marlene cracked a grin, "Why go insane and kill the arsehole."

Lily laughed and replied, "True. True." Lily wiped the tears from her eyes when she laughed too hard, "So what were you doing in here?"

Now it was Marlene's turn to glare at nothing. "Hmph. I'm practicing my charms for the OWLs."

"Really?" Lily perked and then smiled teasingly. "You know…all you need to do is say the few little words and I'd be willing to help you."

Marlene raised an eyebrow before blowing air at her bangs to move them out of her eyes. Then she clasped her hands together and fluttered her eyelashes while saying in an innocent-please-help-me voice, "Would you, Lily Evans, please oh masterful one, help me with my charms? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Lily smirked and replied wisely, "Yes young grasshopper, you need only ask." There were a few moments of silence before both girls let off peals of laughter. It took a few moments for both of them to calm down and catch their breath.

"So what did you need help with?" Lily asked.

"I need help with my charms, you're the best in class, so could you tell me how to make my charm work better?" Marlene requested.

"Sure, okay, show me the charms one at a time and I'll tell you what you're doing wrong," Lily replied.

Marlene nodded and they both got to work. Lily coached Marlene on her spellwork for a few hours. Some charms Marlene did alright in class and just needed a bit of brushing up…others…well…she needed a bit more help in that. It was only the practical that Marlene needed help with, she had the theory all memorized. She liked doing theoretical work better than the practical work, that's why she liked astronomy so much, there wasn't any spellwork. After a few hours of work, Marlene guessed that the lowest grade she'd get in charms would be an EE.

"I'm tired Lil," Marlene groaned as she flopped to the ground. She spread herself and cracked her back before putting her arms under her head and legs crossed. "Ahhhh…that feels better."

Lily snickered at Marlene as she sat cross-legged on the ground. "Mar, you'll do great on your OWLs."

"Thanks Lil. You helped a lot!" Marlene smiled up at the ceiling. "I just can't wait till OWLs are over. There's so much studying and tempers running high. I mean, I know I like studying, what Ravenclaw doesn't? But it doesn't mean I like studying so much my brain turns to mush….I'm so not looking forward to our NEWTs."

Lily grimaced along with Marlene, "Yeah. That so doesn't sound like fun. But we have two more years before that happens, a lot can happen in the years before our NEWTs."

Marlene smiled and sat up in the same way Lily was. Then she smirked, "Yeah, like you finally giving in and going on a date with Potter~!"

Lily pulled a face, "Ewww gross! You can't possibly think I'd date that jerk!"

Marlene made kissing noises, "Lily and James sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lily growled and leapt at Marlene who dodged out of the way. Marlene kept dodging Lily while singing the song all around the room, then Lily captured her and tickled her till she was gasping for air.

"S-Sto-oo-op!" Marlene gasped out.

"Say it!" Lily demanded.

"M-Me-errcy! Mee-rrcc-cy!" Marlene finally spit out and Lily stopped torturing her so she could breathe again.

Lily smirked, "Don't say stuff like that again or you'll be getting another tickle attack."

Marlene pondered her next words but couldn't stop herself. She grinned like the cat caught the canary and said, "I'll be there to say 'I told you so!', when you get together with Potter."

"That's it!" Lily yelled before attacking her once more.

**~.~**


End file.
